


Home Run

by GuiltyFurry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Softball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyFurry/pseuds/GuiltyFurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stakes couldn't be any higher: Pearl has lead the Beach City Gems to the finals of the National Softball Championships, but now her hopes rest on the one teammate she can't get out of her head: Lapis Lazuli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Run

_What a cliché_ , Pearl thought to herself. Bases loaded? Check. Bottom of the seventh? Check. Just need the home run to win the championship against the Empire City Diamonds? Check. And the last batter on the team is the underdog, the least enthusiastic, barely talented new recruit? Of course, check.

"Lapis, wait." Pearl reached out for the batter, begging for a moment to express her thoughts. Lapis turned to her team captain, disinterest written plainly on her face.

"What, Cap'?" The chill in her voice was clear. Pearl froze on the spot, her fingers recoiling.

 _That's the question. What do I say?_ There were many things on Pearl's mind, all vying to be spoken over the others.

She wanted to beg Lapis to take this seriously; this team was Pearl's last lingering thread of sanity. Ever since Rose met that amateur musician, Pearl had gotten good at playing second fiddle. Sure, there was never a proper relationship between her and Rose, but that didn't stop her from feeling betrayed when Greg showed up in his van and drove himself into Rose's heart. After that, Pearl joined the softball team on a whim as a distraction, and rose to the captain's role in no time. Everyone complimented her on the ferocity of her pitches and swings, but never asked where the fire in her eyes really came from.

She wanted to scold Lapis for not carrying any team pride; ever since the rebellious new recruit joined the team, she smirked often but only smiled once. That was when she hit the ball directly into a fielder's face. She walked to the next base without any care for keeping herself in, which is why she was caught out. There was no doubt: she could hit a ball, but she had no drive. Lapis never met with any of her teammates after a game, never showed up to training, never tried to talk outside of direct instructions. _It's like she feeds on my discontent,_ Pearl mused.

She wanted to hold her hand. Just hold it tight. It was hard to admit, but Pearl had fallen for Lapis. At first, she thought this was just a rebound and pushed it aside. But the longer they played and the more games they won together, the more Pearl found herself blushing when she thought of her unamused teammate. Maybe it was her deep blue hair, or her ocean blue eyes, or the way she didn't bother to show false sympathy and ask how Pearl was going. Whatever it was, it annoyed her and filled her with warmth at the same time.

In the end, Pearl lowered her hand and her head, hiding her face from her team as she said "Please. Do your best." She expected Lapis to walk away with a grunt. It took her a moment to realise that she hadn't moved. Pearl looked up and locked eyes with the batter, conveying as many unspoken words as she dared to share. Lapis' lips curled up into a thin, smug grin, and she left Pearl with a wink as she walked onto the field.

Pearl paced the bench, wringing her fingers over and over. She glanced up to the field, catching the eyes of Lapis on the home base, and diverted her gaze as she felt her cheeks grow warm. _Why did she wink?_ She was completely baffled. _What is she planning?_ Whatever it was, it caused Pearl's hopes to plummet. _And why can't I focus?!_ She was growing more flustered by the moment.

The commentator called the pitch. The ball sped towards Lapis, but she never bothered to swing. Before Pearl could let her anguish loose, the backstop called out loud, "ball one!"

 _Calm down, you clod!_ Stress was clearly frying Pearl's mind, so she forced herself to sit down on the bench and cradle her head in her hands. One of her teammates placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder. "You okay there, P?"

"Oh Amethyst... I'll be fine." _I hope_. She didn't bother to watch the game anymore; what hope was there for Lapis to hit a home run with this much pressure riding on her back? She'd never managed the feat before, not even close. Maybe she wasn't thinking, but a walk could not win them the game. _It's all hopeless. I came so close, and now-_

_**CRACK!** _

Pearl's head shot up as the ball smacked against the metal bat. Lapis stood with her bat outstretched, watching the ball disappear into the sky. The other team scrambled to follow it, but it quickly became clear that the ball would safely land behind the fence. Cheers erupted from the bleachers, and the commentator sounded frenzied through the speakers.

Lapis turned to Pearl, dropped the bat, tucked her hands into her pockets and walked the diamond, that same sly grin still on her face. The noise surrounding her would be deafening, if she had any care to hear it; instead, she sat still in disbelief. It wasn't until Amethyst and Garnet lifted her up from the bench and hugged her tight that she let out a cheer she didn't realise was trying to escape.

She led the team onto the field just as Lapis finished her circuit across the field. Tears streamed down her face as she held the batter's shoulders. "Lapis!" There was plenty that she wanted to say- shout, even- but the words caught in her throat.

"Relax, Cap'." Lapis' voice was cool and calm as a still lake. "It was a piece of cake." Before Pearl could ask her any more questions, she and Lapis were swept up by their team and paraded around the diamond. The crowd cheered their names, and Pearl waved to them all like a celebrity, desperately looking anywhere except towards the player next to her.

The Diamonds were gracious in defeat, but Pearl took a smug satisfaction from seeing the anger in their eyes as they shook hands. She took great joy to represent her team at the awards ceremony, accepting the championship trophy and cheering with her partners. She was, for the first time in years, completely content, and couldn't help the excitement that built in her chest every time the Gems were referred to as "champions".

The rest of the day and night passed by in a blur. Being out of town, the whole team moved straight to a local club to get the party started, not even bothering to change out of their uniforms. They drank to their success and to a good season next year. Even Pearl allowed herself a glass of rosé champagne, but just the one had her tittering like a bird. Her friends made sure that she couldn't ask for a second.

The party moved from club to club and lasted well into the morning. The team captain excused herself from the festivities as the clock reentered single digits, and she led herself to her hotel room. She collapsed on the bed, exhaustion taking hold of her quickly. She wondered how many of her friends would be awake in the morning.

_Knock-knock-knock._

The rapping at the door woke Pearl up with a start. She sat up quickly, peering at the door. _Who on earth could that be?_ She approached the door cautiously, waiting with her hand near the handle. "Who's there?"

"Hey Cap', it's Lapis." Pearl had never opened a door so fast.

"Lapis! You're not at the party?" A cocktail of emotions filled Pearl: giddiness, confusion, anticipation, anxiety. She couldn't help but observe that Lapis had been to her room first; she was wearing fresh makeup, and the clothes she saw her in last was her softball outfit, not torn jeans, cardigan, sneakers and scarf.

"Nah, I ditched it. Thought that... maybe you'd like to go for a walk?" Lapis scratched the back of her neck. "Helps clear your head after drinks, y'know?"

Pearl couldn't contain her excitement. "Of course! I'd hate for you to walk alone. Let me just change into something more appropriate. Come in, come in!" She turned towards her bedroom to find a fresh set of clothes, oblivious to Lapis' pained expression at her reply.

 _What has gotten into her today?_ She raced to find something in her wardrobe to match Lapis' outfit, and ended up with a light shirt, pair of formal slacks and some sneakers. As she went to leave the bedroom, she grabbed her softball cap from the bed and fit it atop her head. Showing some team pride at one in the morning couldn't go astray.

"Good look," her guest remarked as she entered the main room. Whether it was a snide comment or genuine compliment, Pearl couldn't say for sure, but she certainly hoped it was the latter. The two ladies made their way out of the hotel and into the cool city air. Lapis took the lead, Pearl keeping close by her side. The walked down the busy main strip, talking about the game and how the EC Diamonds were in need of a good thrashing.

Pearl hadn't been this cheerful in a long time. That's what she thought, until she looked up and saw the softball field ahead of them. Lapis offered one of her trademark smirks and raced towards the wire fence, climbing to the top in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing?!" Pearl was mortified at the blatant lack of concern for trespassing laws.

"I left something inside, help me find it," the playful batter replied, holding her hand out to help her captain up. With a look of apprehension, Pearl leaped up and caught her partner's hand. The two made their way over the fence and onto the field.

"What did you leave behind?"

"I'll show you when we get there. Come with me." Trepidation grew within Pearl's chest, but she allowed herself to be lead by the hand to the bleachers. _Have I been blushing at a criminal this whole time?_ She needed to lighten the mood, for her own sake.

"Lapis," she started, choosing her words carefully. "You don't enjoy softball, do you?"  _That's hardly lighter..._

The woman in blue chuckled. "What makes you say that?" Pearl wasn't prepared for that response.

"We-well..." She took in a deep breath as she climbed the stairs behind Lapis. "You never show up for practice, you hardly put in any effort and you don't bother to socialise with the team." They reached the top seats. Lapis sat down and made herself comfortable.

"C'mon Cap', have a seat."

"My name is Pearl," she replied without trying to hide her annoyance. Slowly, she sat down next to her teammate.

"Right, sorry. Pearl." Lapis smirked again before continuing. "My therapist told me it would be a good idea to join a sports team." She looked off towards the field, her face now hidden by her thick blue hair that bounced above her shoulders. "Said it would be a great way to meet people, get out of my shell. But it sounded so dull to me, so I didn't try very hard.

"There was... a girl, y'see. I'd not been with anyone for a long time, so I thought she would be good for me. She wasn't. It... I still find it hard to trust people. It's not their fault, I just. Don't want to go through that again.

"But you're wrong. I do like softball. Well, I do now, anyways. I just didn't want anybody to find out, y'know?"

"No, I don't." Pearl was completely flummoxed by Lapis' confession. _Why is she telling me this? When did she start liking softball, and why is she telling me in the middle of the night?_ Lapis let out a sharp laugh before continuing.

"I'm still not good at getting to know people, Pearl. I'm kinda introverted, so it's hard for me. And if everyone knew I was enjoying the game, they'd want to hang out, and be friends, but... I'm still not ready for that.

"Anyway, I did find a reason to enjoy softball. It was weird, because I never thought I would ever feel this way about anything or anyone again, ever." She turned back to Pearl, a cheerful grin on her face and tears trickling down her cheeks. "Something really cool, and pretty cute, and that makes me want to do my best."

"And what might that be?" Pearl was glad that the night sky mostly hid her rosy cheeks. She looked down as she felt something brush on her leg, and was shocked to find that it was Lapis' hand resting on her knee.

"You."

The word rang in Pearl's ears. The world faded away until only Lapis remained in front of her, touching her. She tried to find a response, but her mouth could only open and shut like a fish out of water. Lapis giggled at the display, easily noticing the red creeping along her face.

Finally a question popped into Pearl's head. "How did you know?" Now Lapis was the confused one.

"Know what?"

"That I feel the same about you?" The words spilled from her lips before she realised what they were. She froze as she saw Lapis gasp. _She didn't know..._ The two sat in silence. _What have I done?_

All of a sudden, Lapis fell forward and kissed Pearl. Eyes wide with shock, Pearl felt her lips push back against Lapis' and saw her eyes shut tight. She melted into the kiss, letting her own eyes slide shut. Her hand rose to meet Lapis' face, holding her cheek. Her lips felt warm and soft. The two pulled themselves apart, slowly, half-lidded eyes staring into one another's.

Then they crashed together again, lips locking and tongues dancing within their mouths. Fingers furiously ran through hair and grabbed waists. Their moans went unconstrained, drifting into their ears and disappearing into the night. Pearl could smell perfume on Lapis' neck; the scent of sea salt and wild flowers filled her senses.

Time disappeared in their embrace. By the time they paused to catch their breath, they could not tell if minutes or hours had passed. As they sat and gulped in air, they broke out into a fit of childish giggles, and eventually laughter.

The two lovers sat for a time, talking about their feelings, their passions. It was only when Pearl stifled a yawn that they stood to leave. They made their way down the stands before Pearl suddenly remembered Lapis' words earlier.

"Wait! Lapis, you left something behind, didn't you?" Lapis stopped, turned to Pearl and smiled. She tried to hold in a chuckle, but failed miserably as Pearl's face shifted from concern to annoyance.

"Relax Pearl, I already found it," she cheered.

"Oh really?" Pearl's voice was filled with as much authority as she could muster after such a romantic display. "So you wouldn't mind telling me what it was that you lost and found?" she chided.

Another smile graced Lapis' face, but this was more innocent than before, more peaceful. "The right moment," she said. Pearl couldn't stay annoyed. Her lips began to quiver, a tear welling in her eye. She sniffled and smiled, and let her new girlfriend lead her by the hand back to the hotel, and to their bed.


End file.
